and we are the longest shadows of the night
by at.the.drop.of.a.hat
Summary: And she’s like him and he’s overshadowed and their comfort is knowing that they are miserable together. One-sided NateMitchie, NateCaitlyn. T for language.


**.and we are the longest shadows of the night.**

By ..

Summary: And she's like him and he's overshadowed and their comfort is knowing that they are miserable together. One-sided NateMitchie, NateCaitlyn.

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I never will. Kapeesh? Good. Now, excuse me while I go and cry because I don't own anything except for my laptop and my iPod.**

**-_-**

Nate Black is overshadowed.

Twelve-year-old girls' opinions only matter so much, but to them, and to the rest of the fans, Shane "I-straighten -my-hair-every-morning" was the hottest of the trio.

Jason – JASON, bird-loving Jason, for God's sakes – is second. Cute and clueless, Jason White is runner-up only to Shane.

Nate is – cute. Not hot like Shane, or sweet like Jason. Just cute. Like a fucking puppy.

So when Mitchie comes along, it's only natural for her and Shane to fall in sweet, innocent, love.

And Mitchie is sweet and kind and generous and beautiful and everything a guy could want – and Nate likes her.

But so does Shane-the-hottest-of-them-all, and he sweeps Mitchie off her feet and they go off into the fucking sunset singing their fucking duet together, and leave Nate fucking abandoned, like a fucking puppy.

Nate is overshadowed.

**-_-**

Caitlyn Gellar is overshadowed.

Her first summer at Camp Rock, Tess Tyler humiliated her and managed to steal the spotlight.

Caitlyn's brown eyes and brown curly hair are no match for Tess "my-mom-has-a-trillion-Grammys" Tyler's perfect fucking blond hair, perfect blue eyes.

So when sweet little innocent Mitchie comes along, and Tess is dead-bent on destroying her, it's only natural for Caitlyn to bond with Mitchie – all that common enemy shit.

Mitchie is so like Tess, is perfect, beautiful, talented, and she steals the fucking spotlight. Obliviously.

And Nate has fallen in love with the perfect girl all over again, first Tess, and now Mitchie, always the perfect girl, never _broken_ and _bitter_ and _normal_ ones like Caitlyn.

So when – whoop-de-fucking-do – love prevails, and Shane and Mitchie live fucking happily ever after, leaving her abandoned, like a fucking puppy or something, she notices she's not the only one.

And she sees the blank look in his eyes, and she understands him. His pain cannot be helped, cannot be healed. She is choked by the silence.

So when she turns to leave and go back to being the falsely enthusiastic best friend she has to be for Mitchie, she is only mildly surprised when Nate grabs her by the wrist and spins her to him and kisses her hard.

Because they are alone, and she's like him and he's overshadowed and their comfort is knowing that they are miserable together.

And now he is _broken_ and _bitter _and _normal_, just like her.

**A/N: I think that Nate and Caitlyn bonded out of their pain. Caitlyn has been in love with Nate since she set eyes on him their first summer at Camp Rock, but that year he went for Tess, who was after Shane, and Caitlyn had a crush on Shane. And Tess ruined Caitlyn's summer like she did Mitchie's, and then Connect 3 got signed, and when they come back for Mitchie's first summer (Caitlyn's third), both Shane AND Nate were crushing on Mitchie. So you can see the burden that Caitlyn carries on her shoulders. The guy you love likes your supposed best friend who turns on you and ruins your life, then that same guy you love AND the guy you like both fall hard for your best friend who is too blind to see that, but this best friend isn't a total bitch. I'm making a cynical world out of a Disney movie. Well, it's not completely cynical; everyone gets their happy ending eventually…**

**And the "broken" and "bitter" stuff is inspired by D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S's "C O F F E E". Check it out. It's fantastilicious.**

**Well, now that I've made a twelve-line (on Word) author's note, I leave you to tell me what you think of my twist to the NateCaitlyn relationship in a review…**


End file.
